All The Way
by jam310
Summary: Elliot and Olivia realize they love one another, but there are circumstances that stand in the way of their love. However, they see that one another are in it All The Way regardless of the challenges they face.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, so please be nice. I just write in my spare time, so my updates may be a little delayed. However, feel free to give me any feedback, but do not include rude comments because I will not tolerate it. Anyways I hope you enjoy reading this.

Background information: This story will jump back from Elliot POV to Olivia POV. You should hopefully be able to distinguish one from the other. Elliot never left SVU…he is separated at the moment, and will eventually become divorced. Olivia is still single, she does not have Noah, but stick with the story, and it will be very interesting. ENJOY!

They were both finishing up paperwork from a case that had just come to an end that seemed to take days. It took a toll on both, and you could definitely see in their faces and mannerisms. Elliot knew that he needed to get out of the precinct as soon as possible and get as far away as possible from anything that reminded him of work. He could use a drink, and he knew that Olivia could use one as well. This case took more energy from her than it had him, and he wanted to help her forget some of the heavy burdens that she was feeling. Elliot decided that he would ask her to have a drink with him after work.

"Liv?"

"yeah, El?"

"Do you want to grab a drink after work?"

"That doesn't actually sound like a bad idea. Sure I'll join for a drink or two."

Satisfied with that answer, Elliot started to work faster on his paperwork, so he could out of there sooner rather than later. He could also see that Olivia was working faster on her stack of paperwork, and it actually made him chuckle to himself because he knew she was ready to leave work as much as him.

They both saw the light at the end of the tunnel when they both finished their work at the same time. Elliot got up from his desk to retrieve both their coats while Olivia opened her drawer to get her purse. Olivia stood up from her chair with her phone in hand when Elliot came up behind her to put her coat on her. She was actually surprised with the gesture from Elliot. Olivia knew things were changing between them, but this kind of gesture was something that she was not used to. She did not question him, and just smiled at him when he came to stand in front of her when he was finished. They said their goodbyes to the squad and headed for the elevators to finally leave. Both knowing they could not wait to spend some alone time with one another. Although, they would never speak of it out loud.

The bar was not far from the 1-6, so they decided it would be better to walk and feel the cold winter wind on their faces. As they walked down the sidewalk, side by side, they did not make conversation with each other. They never really had to speak out loud to one another to know what the other one was thinking or wanted to say. Once at the bar they chose a booth that was somewhat in the back and the lighting very low. Olivia found this environment more relaxing, and she really didn't want to be bothered at this moment. Elliot asked her what she was drinking, and went to retrieve their drinks at the bar.

When Elliot made his way back to the booth he saw that Olivia was not sitting there. He scoped the bar to see if he could see her anywhere, when he finally spotted a tall woman with shoulder length brunette locks at the jukebox. Elliot wondered what she could be searching for because she seemed conflicted with what she was looking at. He started drinking his beer just enjoying watching Olivia look so concentrated on what music she wanted to listen to.

Olivia knew she should hurry up and pick a song from the list, but she needed music to calm herself, but also music that other people could enjoy. She was sure that Elliot was becoming agitated with her taking forever, but she had no idea that he was actually enjoying himself. Olivia finally selected a few songs that she knew that no else liked, and other songs that the crowd would like. She made her way back to the booth when one of her songs finally came on. Of course it was a girly song that she came to love, "Hello," by Adele.

Elliot smiled when he finally saw that she was making her way back and at her song selection.

"I love her your song selection, Liv. There's just something about this song that drinking goes so well with," he said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Ha, Ha, Ha," Liv picking up on his sarcasm.

"So how are you Liv, what's been going on with you, what's different," asked Elliot.

"What do you mean how am I, Elliot? You know the case that we just worked. How do you think I'm doing? I'm always work, so there's nothing different."

Stunned by her answer he didn't know how to respond without her snapping, so he treaded lightly with what he was about to say.

"Liv, I didn't mean to hit a nerve or piss you off. I was just trying to make conversation with you. It's been a while since we talked, and with Kathy and I separated… I don't really have long conversations anymore. I rarely talk to the kids for longer than five minutes at a time."

Olivia felt so bad for snapping. It was just that this case had really got to her, and she didn't expect for Elliot to ask her those kinds of questions. She knew that Elliot's separation was hitting him hard, but she didn't know the extent of it was that bad.

"El, I'm sorry I snapped at you. This case has just messed with my psyche and I took it out on you, and I apologize for that. If you really want to know what's going on…" She stalled for a minute and took a drink from her wine. "It's been better, El, I mean the break up with Brian really took a toll on me, and now I wonder if there will ever be that "special" someone for me," she said with a tear trickling down her cheek.

They both continued to drink while her playlist continued to play throughout the bar. Both enjoying each other's company. When Olivia final song came on, and she so much wanted to dance to it, but knew you had to have a partner to dance with, and it was also a song you danced to when you were in love with someone. Elliot could see that Olivia wanted to dance, so he decided to ask her. She was hesitant at first, but she enjoyed the song too much to pass up the chance. Olivia took Elliot's hand and led her to an empty space with just enough room to dance. She placed her hand on his shoulder while he lightly placed his hand on her hip, and they swayed back and forth to the sound of Frank Sinatra's voice singing "All The Way." Olivia was smiling so big dancing to her favorite song. "Happy to be near you, When you need someone to cheer you" Elliot pulled Olivia closer to him, and put his hand on the small of her back. She didn't mind the closeness and laid her head on his shoulder. They continued while the old singer's voice could be heard. "Who knows where the road will lead us, Only a fool would say," Liv wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. They both knew they shouldn't be this close or personal with one another, but the song was hitting every emotion hard. "But if you let me love you, It's for sure I'm gonna love you all the way." The song came to an end when they pulled apart, and looked into each other's eyes, and could see what the other one was thinking. They couldn't fight it anymore, and leaned into one another, feeling their breath on one another. When their lips finally met. Feeling every emotion, they never spoke of, it was sweet and sensual at first. Elliot deepening it and licking Olivia's lips asking for permission to enter. Their tongues massaging one another, and it becoming more heated. They both needed oxygen but Olivia bit Elliot's lip then soothing it before they pulled apart.

With both their chests heaving trying to regain oxygen that hey both needed very much. They looked at each other knowing exactly what the other one wanted, but had to remember that Elliot was technically still married.

"Liv, I want to so much take you home right now, but I feel like I would be betraying Kathy if we take this any further"

Olivia disappointed knew that Elliot was right, "El, I feel the same way, and until your divorce is final. I do not think we should do anything that we both could regret."


	2. Chapter 2

In all honesty, it hurt to know that they both could not be with one another because of this one detail. Elliot was a classy guy and would never cheat on his wife or betray her trust. Olivia was also a person who had integrity, and would not be that kind of woman to move onto someone's man, and especially if he was married.

They decided after that little scene that it was time to leave the bar, and head home. While putting their coats back on, it was decided that Elliot would walk Olivia home. Even if they could not be together, it would still be okay to remain close friends. As they walked close to one another there was a comfortable silence. They got to Liv's building when they just stood there looking at each other. El offered to walk her up to her door and she obliged. Olivia really didn't need the escort, but she wasn't ready to let go of the night or tell Elliot bye. The elevator ride was almost too short for their liking and the walk to her door was just the same. Liv reached for her key to unlock the door, and when she turned around to put the key in the door she could feel El's breath on the back of her neck. Elliot knew he should not be this close to her, but he couldn't fight his feelings anymore. Olivia stood frozen almost wishing she did not agree to him coming up, but here he was. He took a chance by putting a hand on her waist waiting to see if she would react to his presence.

Olivia's breath hitched when she felt the placement of his hand on her waist. This was something she knew he shouldn't be doing, but the weight of his hand on her felt right in every sense. She slowly turned around with her head down, and did not dare look up at him. That's when Elliot put his hand to her chin, and lifted her face to him, so that way he could look directly in to her deep brown eyes. She didn't want to look into his eyes, but she knew that she had to. To really see if this is what they wanted, what they were willing to fight for, and if it was worth everything they were about to put at risk.

The love was there, the emotions were there and that's when Elliot leaned down and made the choice to kiss her. The kiss was passionate and sensual. Both pouring out how they felt about one another with just their lips connecting. Olivia could feel that it was getting heated, and she didn't want her neighbors to catch her making out with a man in the middle of the hallway. Not only was it juvenile, but also not very appealing to her. She disconnected from Elliot's embrace, and she knew what he was thinking. She leaned in and pecked his lips.

"I'm just going to unlock the door, so we can continue this inside," reassuring him.

Elliot felt relieved and followed his partner inside. Once inside her apartment, she decided that she needed to get out of her work clothes and into something more comfortable. Liv told El to make himself at home, and if he wanted anything to drink just to grab it out of the fridge. It didn't take her long to change into yoga pants and an old NYPD shirt. When she came out her hair was in a topknot with no trace of make up on her olive skin. Elliot thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

She came to sit on the couch next to him, and he noticed that her demeanor had changed from the time that they were outside her door to now. He had to make sure she was okay with this because he would not push her into anything that she was not ready for. He would wait until she was ready, when his divorce was final, or for whatever it was running through her mind.

"Liv, you know we don't have to do anything that you don't want. I didn't mean to start something that you're not ready for. I know I am still technically married, but something feels so right about this. I'm afraid that if we do wait that we could miss our chance of being together, he reassured her."

She turned to look at him and cupped his cheek, "El, I am ready to be with you. I knew that if I kissed you again that I would not be able to hold back my feelings for you. I understand that you are still married, but it does feel right to be with you. However, I am not comfortable just yet with sleeping with you. I want to get to know you on a deeper level before we take that next step. If you are willing to do that for me than by all means I am ready to be in a relationship with you."

Elliot couldn't hold back his enthusiasm and excitement and kissed her long and hard. Olivia guessed that having make out sessions was still technically okay. She knew though what she had to do the next day, and if that meant her getting hurt in the process…she would do it. She did not want any lies or secrets between anyone because she did not want to start a relationship off like that.

As they continued to kiss, it was getting late, and they both had to be at work the next morning. Olivia pulled away from Elliot, and he took that as her way of letting him know that it was time for him to leave. However, Olivia had different plans for him. Even though she was not ready for that next step just yet, she did want to feel his warmth against her.

"El, I know what I said earlier about us not taking that next step, but will you just stay the night with me. That case hit me hard, and I would really like you to hold me tonight, she asked him."

Without hesitating, and a smile on his face, "Baby, there is no other place I would rather be than to have you in my arms all night."

With that they both stood up from the couch with Elliot taking Olivia's hand, and leading her to her bedroom. Something about that felt so right and sensual for her. Once in her bedroom she went to her dresser to find an old pair of sweats and t-shirt for Elliot to sleep in. Liv walked back to him with the clothes in her hand, and El had a mischievous grin on his face with an eyebrow raised.

"What's that look for?" Olivia started laughing.

"As nice of that was of you, baby. I don't sleep well with a shirt or pants on," he chuckled.

Liv with an eyebrow raised and smirk on her face, "Is that so Stabler? Well if that's how you sleep than who am I to disagree with. I'll let you know though that I also don't sleep well with this much clothing on," she said with a sultry voice walking towards her bathroom.

He watched her walk with a sway to her hips into the bathroom, "this woman is going to drive me crazy."

Elliot pulled down the duvet to her bed, and decided to lie down on the left side because he knew that Olivia slept on the right side. Noticing that her book was on the right end table with her reading glasses.

Liv finally reemerged from the bathroom almost 30 minutes after entering. She was feeling insecure about her body, and wasn't sure if she was ready to be that open with Elliot, so she sat on the edge of the tub playing with her phone thinking about what she should do. Ultimately, she decided that she would stay in her yoga pants and t-shirt. Olivia thought Elliot was asleep when she came out and walked towards the bed, so she slid in quietly and immediately closing her eyes.

Elliot felt the movement of the bed and knew that Liv had just lied down, but he reached for her knowing that she told him earlier that she wanted to be held. She felt his arms wrap around her, and noticed that he kept messing with her shirt.

"What are you doing," she asked?

"I thought you said you didn't sleep comfortable with a lot of clothing on, and it seems to me you have a lot of clothing on," he laughed.

"I know but…I-I just," Elliot stopped her before she could say anything else.

"Liv, you don't have to be embarrassed or insecure about your body because of me. I didn't fall for you because of your body, I fell for you because of who you are, and your heart."

She turned in his arms, looking directly into his eyes, and seeing nothing but the truth from this gorgeous man lying beside her. She moved in his arms so he could loosen the grip he had on her, so she could sit up. She sat up thinking about what he had said and reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled over her head. Then moving downward toward the top of her yoga pants and sliding them down her toned, long legs.

Olivia lied back down, and reached for her once again. This time he felt more connected to her, and he could sense that this was a huge relief for her. Liv could feel his chest against her back, but she needed more of him and she turned around once again in his embrace, and lied her head on his chest intertwining their legs with one another. Elliot wrapping one arm around her, and the other playing with her locks of hair, they both took a deep breath feeling content.

Sleep not taking over just yet, Liv decided it was time she wanted to say something.

"El, you know we can't keep this a secret from anyone. It's too risky, and juvenile if we even attempt to. I don't want to lose you as a partner. It would be too hard not to work with you, so I think the sooner we disclose, the better."

Elliot took a long deep breath, "Liv, as much as I want to, I have a fear that it will just be thrown back in our face. The other thing if we do disclose they could separate us, and how do I explain to Kathy and the kids that we aren't partners?"

This was Olivia's biggest fear of being involved with one another, but if they were going to do this, they had to be in agreement on all things. Especially the disclosing part, so they decided to see where this new relationship would go before they said anything to anyone. With that agreement they both decided to catch some sleep before they had to wake up early in the morning.

However, Olivia had to do one thing tomorrow during her lunch break, and she was scared of what Elliot's reaction would be.

 **What do y'all think she has to do? And should I continue with this story? Please leave reviews if you like.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really sorry for all "y'alls" in this story. I'm from Texas, and it's a permanent word in my vocabulary. Lol**

They awoke the next morning in each other's arms knowing their time together was coming to an end. Olivia reached for her phone to see what time it was, and realized they had about an hour before it was time for work. She went to get up from the bed, but was surprised when Elliot pulled her down and started attacking her with soft kisses on her face and neck. Olivia knew they should start to get up from the bed, but she was just too comfortable in Elliot's embrace. After about 15 minutes, she finally told him that they both needed to get dressed and head out. Elliot still had to stop at his apartment for clean clothes on the way, so he decided to call his captain and let him know that he would be running late. The captain told him to get there whenever he could. Satisfied with that answer, Elliot decided to stop at a flower shop on the way, and have a special gift delivered to "his girl."

Liv arrived at work just on time, and knew that Elliot would not be there just yet. That gave her the opportunity to talk to her captain before he came in.

Knocking on the door poking her head inside, "Cap, you got a minute?"

Signaling for her to come inside, Olivia stepped in and asked if she could have an extra 30 minutes on her lunch. Cragen asked her if everything was okay because she usually didn't ask for extra time, and usually she was back from her lunch way before her time was up. She reassured him all was well, and that she just had to run an errand that would take more time. Agreeing to her request, she walked out from Cragen's office noticing that Elliot was sitting at his desk.

"Hey", she said has she sat down at her desk.

Elliot had this grin on his face like a child on Christmas morning who just saw his presents under the tree. He couldn't contain it and Liv knew too well what he was thinking about because it was the same thing she was thinking about. Their night together.

"Hey, why were you in Cragen's office… did we get a new case or something?"

Thinking quickly, "No, he wanted to know where my head was at about taking the Sargent's exam that's coming up soon."

Not pushing the conversation further, they both got to work on new paperwork that had just come in. An hour later a guy with a big bouquet of lilies walked in to the bullpen. "Delivery for Olivia Benson." Liv's head shot up from the work she was doing, and waved the guy over to her. "I'm Olivia Benson, thank you." She knew who the flowers were from, but he never looked up to see because he didn't want to be suspicious.

It was nearing lunch time, and Liv decided to send a text to someone that she needed to meet up with. Not more than ten minutes later she got a response.

"Hey, Liv! I can meet you in 30 minutes if that works for you? I'll meet you at the diner near the precinct."

Liv responded with a simple, "Okay."

Thirty minutes later she walked into the diner looking for the person she was meeting. That's when she saw the woman with blonde hair and blue eyes sitting at a booth in the corner. Olivia made her way towards the lady, and greeted her.

"Hi, Kath. I'm sorry this so short notice."

"Oh, its fine Liv. I was just doing some things around the apartments. I needed to get out for a little bit anyways."

'Have you ordered yet, or…"

"No, I haven't I was waiting for you. We can order whenever you want." Kathy signaled the waitress letting her know they were ready to order. Olivia decided that she would just order a grilled chicken salad because she needed to have this conversation with Kathy, and wanted something light on her stomach.

"So you're probably wondering why I asked if we could meet up for lunch?"

"Well, I did find it interesting that you would want to seeing that you're probably on Elliot's side with the divorce and all."

"Kath, I'm on no one's side, but I do have to ask you something about the divorce."

Kathy seemed a little puzzled, but decided to hear Liv out. "I wanted to know where you were at on the divorce? I mean do you still think there is a chance for you and Elliot? I know y'all are only separated, and there could be a possibility for you two reconcile the marriage."

Kathy looked at her with honesty and truth. "Liv, there is no saving my marriage. What I mean by that is… Elliot and I spent a lot of years together. The high was high, and the low were low. These past few years though have been really low, and we both realized that other than our children we have nothing in common. We married out of obligation and fell in love through that, but we never had that connection from the start. Elliot and I ended up falling out of love because of that. If you don't mind me asking…what's this about?"

Olivia took a deep breath. It was now or never, and she needed to let her know. "Kathy, you know Elliot and I have been partners for years, and it has always remained professional between us. I would never betray your trust, and actually El would kill me if he knew I was here right now. What I am trying to say is that I have fallen in love with Elliot, and I assume his feelings are mutual. I didn't want to start anything with him because I know y'all are still legally married, and I wanted to let you know before we pursued further," Liv took a breath. She was waiting for Kathy to be enraged with her or to storm out on her, but it never came.

Liv thought an eternity has passed when Kathy finally spoke, "Olivia I am going to say this because I still love El as a friend and the father of my children. I am happy you are in love with him, I could see it for some time now, but I just didn't want to admit it to myself that my marriage was failing. I know what kind of person you are and the integrity both you and Elliot have. Yes, we are technically still married, but it's been over for a while, and the fact that you came to me woman to woman to let me know how you felt actually makes me even more happier that you want to be with Elliot."

Olivia could not believe what she was hearing. The words that her partner's soon to be ex-wife just told her made her feel even more comfortable with the decision she made to speak to her. Maybe this was a good idea to be in a relationship with Elliot. She basically got Kathy's blessing. Now all she had to do was talk to Elliot about the conversation she just had.

They finished their lunch, said their goodbyes, and went their separate ways. Olivia more than excited to see Elliot, and tell him that maybe she was ready to take that next step with. She already felt like she knew him on a deep level, and was willing to take that chance.

Entering the bull pen she saw El standing talking to Fin. "Did we catch a new case, she asked?" "Umm, nah I was just talking to Fin about catching a game soon."

"Yeah babygirl, you should join us for one too, Fin responded."

"That sounds like fun, she said with a wide grin."

Elliot couldn't help feel that something was different about her attitude. What happen on her lunch break to make her seem like she was over the moon about something? He knew they were still on a high from last night, but now she looked really happy and relieved. Olivia caught him looking at her, and she decided that she need to tell him. She went up to him and asking him in a soft whisper, "do you have a minute to talk privately, I need some alone time with you." More than eager to oblige they made their way to the cribs where they knew no one would be.

"Okay, you have me, and you said you wanted some alone time," he winked at her.

"Not in that way, is that all you have on your mind right now,' she laughed.

Elliot shrugged his shoulders and tilted his head, "Eh not all the time, but most of the time," he chuckled.

Olivia being amused thought to herself that she needed to get to the serious stuff first. "El, I know this may make you mad with what I'm about to tell you, but we need to have this conversation."

Elliot feeling panicked didn't know what she was going to say, so he led her to one of the bunk to sit down, and she started to speak. "I- I, met up with Kathy on my lunch break, and I asked her about the divorce. Please hear me out before you speak. I needed to know where she was on it, and if there was a chance that maybe you two could reconcile, but she informed me the marriage has been over for a while, and it was just the legal part that needed to be finalized. I told her that I was in love with you, and she already knew. She was even happy that I came to tell her face to face. I'm sorry I didn't tell you what I was going to do, but I am not sorry for telling her. I don't want anyone to think that I made a move on you while y'all were happily married. I mean I would never do that," she finally decided to take a rest. Elliot just looked at her with a blank stare, no expression on his face. Olivia was almost scared that there was not a sudden reaction from him.

"El, baby aren't you going to say something," she asked? He couldn't find the words; he wasn't mad at her or pissed off at her, he was just shocked with what she did. Finally coming to his senses, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her long and hard. There were no words that he could say that a kiss would not say it all. When air became an issue they pulled apart and they put their foreheads together just looking into one another's eyes. Olivia feeling relieved was smiling so wide, she thought her face would start to spasm eventually.

Elliot finally spoke, "So, I guess this means we are together now." Happy with that revelation, they decided to go back downstairs and finish the rest of the work day. They still needed to disclose, but for right now they were content with where they were at. 

**Next Chapter will hopefully be up later tonight or sometime tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been a couple weeks since my last update, but here it is. It's now rated M, so if you don't like that then please do not read. It's also in bold if you want to skip. Also I am not good at that kind of writing, so please bear with me. Anyways enjoy!**

It had been a couple weeks since they became an official couple and things were going well. Maybe even a little too well for Olivia's liking. She was always use to having the carpet pulled from beneath her. Olivia decided though that she was going to be positive with her new relationship. Her and El still needed to disclose and tell his children about their new status, but she was actually looking forward to telling them. It would be a huge weight lifted from her shoulders when it came out.

Olivia and Elliot decided that El should start staying at Liv's apartment more often. It just made sense because they were both going and coming from the same place every day. They still had not taken that next step to be intimate with each other. Olivia just didn't want their relationship to blow up in their faces, and if they did cross that line then it would be harder on her if things were to go south. However, it was getting hard for the both of them to not cross that line. They were close in every way except this one aspect. Olivia needed to be sure though that this was going to last forever and not some fling between her and Elliot. She knew she needed to talk to Elliot about disclosing and talking to the children soon.

They were both at work and Olivia looked at over to Elliot and decided it was time for her to have this talk tonight. "El, do you have a minute?" Elliot looked up from his work and had a questioning look on his face. He knew Liv so well that he knew she had something important on her mind. "Yeah, let me just finish up these signatures and we can talk." Olivia nervously sat at her desk waiting for him. It felt like an eternity to her, but in reality it was only a couple minutes. When Elliot finished she knew she didn't want anyone around to hear their conversation, and she was going to make sure it was short and brief, but didn't want to take a chance.

"Let's go somewhere private," she whispered. Elliot followed her towards the cribs. He knew if they were going in there that it was something really important to her. They walked in and Elliot sat on one of the bunks while Olivia continued to stand and kept her distance from him. Olivia didn't know how to come out with it so she just blurted it out, "I think it's time to disclose and tell your kids about us." Elliot wasn't really surprised with what she said. He knew it had been coming and honestly he was happy that she was ready. Elliot had been ready since the day he found out that Olivia told Kathy about them. Olivia kept looking at him when he didn't respond right away. "Well aren't you going to say something?" He stood up from the bunk and took her in his arms and finally whispered, "Liv, I'm ready whenever you are." She started to tear up, and Elliot cold feel her shaking in his arms. "Babe why are you crying," he asked concerned. She didn't answer him and continued to cry, but when she couldn't anymore she finally spoke, "I want to tell Cragen now" Elliot pulled her from him and had a look of shock. She continued, "I want him to know now because I can't hide this relationship anymore. I know we are risking our partnership, and possibly being put in different units, but I would rather that happen than not be in a relationship with you." Elliot took her hand and led her out of the cribs, and they both looked at each other and decided this was right. 

They both walked into the bullpen hand in hand, and saw Fin and Munch with a look of disbelief on their faces. This was it. Elliot knocked on the door to Cragen's office. They heard him yell, "come in" and they both stepped inside. Cragen looked at them questioningly at what they were doing and then had to refrain from smiling.

"What can I do for you detectives?"

Here it was, and Elliot decided he would be the one to tell him, "Well Cap, Olivia and I, umm we wanted to tell you that we are seeing each other. We wanted to let you know instead of it coming out as a surprise. We know that we will probably be split up, but we would rather have that happen then not be together."

"Are you done son," he asked?

"Well yes." Elliot answered.

"I've been seeing this come for a while, and I knew I was going to have to deal with it one day. I am very happy for the both of you, and I see y'all as my own kids. However, I have to report to 1PP that both of you are in a relationship with one another. I don't know if y'all will be split up or one will have to transfer out, but I am going to fight for both of y'all to stay partners. I'm hoping the both of you can keep the personal relationship outside those doors and keep the professional relationship in tack."

Stunned by what the Captain just told them, Elliot and Olivia looked at each other with complete happiness. This was going to work for them. Now all they needed to do was to tell Fin and Much which they assumed they already knew because they were walking hand in hand. They also needed to let Elliot's kids know about them. This was Olivia's biggest fear. She could love Elliot with all her heart, but she couldn't get in the way of his kids and him. They both decided that tomorrow would be good day for them to explain what was going on. It would be a Friday and they would have the whole weekend to let it soak in and not have to go to school with so much worry on their minds.

Elliot sent all the kids a text to let them know that he wanted to have dinner tomorrow night. He also didn't mention that Olivia would be joining them. Elliot thought it would be best if he left that part out.

The next day after work Olivia and Elliot headed to the restaurant that they would be meeting the kids. It wasn't at all fancy, but it was family oriented, and Elliot thought that maybe being in public it wouldn't cause that much of a fuss. He knew his kids would be cordial in a public place. They both walked in saw the kids sitting at a table. Maureen recognized her dad first and was smiling when she saw him. Then she saw that Olivia was walking right behind him. She really didn't think much of it. She knew they were close and spent time together outside of work. As soon as Olivia and Elliot got to the table the rest of the children were all smiles and happy to see them. Elliot thought maybe it would go smooth with the bomb that they were about to drop on them.

They all gave each other hugs, "Hi, Liv I didn't know you were coming," stated Kathleen matter of fact.

"Oh, I thought your dad told you I was coming," she looked at Elliot.

Elliot just looked at her knowing that she was pissed off at him for not telling the kids that she would be joining them for dinner.

"Well I'm happy that you're here," Dickie chimed in.

"Me too, Liv," Lizzie joined in.

It wasn't that Kathleen was happy to see Olivia it was just that she knew that her dad's relationship ran deeper with Olivia, and she was more aware than any of her siblings. They ordered dinner and the kids talked about what was going on in their lives and how things were better that they weren't hearing their parents argue all the time. Elliot looked at Olivia and smiled. She knew it was almost time to tell them, and she was getting really nervous. Elliot needed to get it off his chest now because he was starting to get nervous himself.

"Well kids, I had a reason for inviting y'all to dinner tonight."

The kids all looked at one another trying to decide what it could be that their father needed to let them know. The last time they heard those words was when their parents sat them down to tell them about the separation and divorce.

"What is it dad, are you sick or something," asked Mo?

"Actually no, that's not it at all. I wanted to let you guys know that I am dating someone now," he glanced at Olivia. Olivia didn't look at him because she did not want to be that obvious.

"Dad that's great," said Lizzie.

"Do we know her," asked Dickie?

"Umm…. well guys it's Olivia. We've been seeing each other for a couple of weeks now. I know this may a be a shock to y'all, but we've talked to your mom already. She seems to be okay with us being together, and I understand if you need to ask us any questions."

They all looked at one another, and they did not seemed shock at all. Which was a relieve to Olivia. She was scared of what their first reaction would be especially from Dickie.

Finally, Mo spoke up, "Dad we are actually really happy for you and Liv. We've all actually talked about this what would happen if you started dating someone, and we were actually hoping that it would be Olivia. I mean we have basically known her our whole lives and we couldn't imagine a better person for you."

With that new information Elliot was over the moon. He knew his kids would understand, and he would not have to choose between his kids or Olivia. Olivia could not believe that the kids were okay with their relationship. Tears started to stream down her face, and Lizzie noticed right away.

"Liv, are you okay? We aren't mad at you. We are happy that you and dad are together. Even Dickie is okay with it."

Elliot right away was also concerned, "Liv, honey, the kids were okay with us being together. Why are you crying?"

Olivia eventually spoke, "I am not sad, I am just extremely happy. Y'all kids have no idea how happy I am that y'all are okay with us being together. I didn't want to come between you and your father."

They all smiled at her and explained to her that they were okay with the relationship. They saw it coming for a long time, and wanted to know if they would be moving in together, and if eventually it would lead to anything further. Olivia and Elliot laughed at their enthusiasm and told them they could keep them updated with where their relationship was going. Satisfied with how dinner they all headed in their different directions home.

Elliot looked at Olivia and couldn't stop smiling at her. He took her hand and she kindly accepted and they started walking to Olivia's apartment. She knew exactly what she wanted to happen that night and she could not wait to get home. Elliot was in for a big surprise when they got there.

They both walked into Liv's apartment, both exhausted from their day at work and then the dinner with the kids. However, that was not going to keep Olivia from what she wanted to do. She told Elliot to pour them both a glass of wine while she went to change out of her work clothes.

Elliot walked to the kitchen and served himself and Liv of red wine while he waited for her to get done. He wanted to watch a movie and just relax for the rest of the night. They both weren't on call this weekend and he thought they could just spend time together. After about 15 minutes he was wondering where Olivia could be doing. "Liv, are you almost done," he asked? Then he heard the bedroom door open.

 **He looked away from the TV when heard the sound of heels clicking on the hard-wood floor. There was Olivia standing in the door frame between the hallway and living room standing in a see through red teddy that hit her on her upper thighs with black stilettos that accentuated her long lean legs. Elliot had seen Olivia like this before, but it was always for undercover duty, and this time he was going to be able to touch her.**

 **Olivia walked towards Elliot where he was sitting on the couch. She stood right in front of him, "do you like what you see," in a low husky voice? Elliot started trailing his hands up her thighs and Olivia let out a moan at the touch of his rough hands on her over sensitive skin. Elliot's hands grabbed her ass, and he noticed that she must have been wearing a thong because he could feel smooth skin under his hands. He grabbed her hips causing Olivia to fall forward and straddle his lap.**

 **Olivia could feel his warm breath on her neck and threw her head back encouraging him to kiss her neck. Elliot knew exactly what Olivia was wanting and obliged. He found her sweet spot just behind her ear, and Olivia led out a long moan. Elliot made his way to her lips and kissed her deeply and hungrily.**

 **Olivia could taste the wine on his lips and mouth. She thought it was the most erotic thing she's ever felt. She kissed him back with vengeance. She had been waiting for this moment for a long time. Olivia kissed Elliot hard getting a moan to escape him. She could feel his arousal on her core, and it was the best thing she ever felt. She needed to get this show on the road. Olivia wanted to make love to Elliot, but first she wanted him to fuck her rough and hard. She started trailing kissed down his neck, and started unbuttoning the buttons to his dress shirt. Liv needed to feel his skin, she got to the last button and shrugged the shirt off his shoulders. Happy that he decided not to wear an undershirt. She started kissing down his neck, and Elliot kept rubbing and squeezing at Olivia's ass. It was one of the best things he had ever felt.**

 **Elliot wanted to feel more of her skin so he took the initiative to take Liv's red teddy off. She lifted her arms, so he could get it off her. When he took it off he saw her erect nipples poking straight at him. He couldn't wait any longer and took her right breast in his mouth. "Shit, that feels so good baby," Olivia moaned. She always knew that Elliot was a breast man, as many times as she caught him looking at her backside, she always knew that he looked at her breast and cleavage more often.**

 **Elliot released the right breast, and did the same to the left. As much as Olivia was enjoying this she needed more. "El, take your pants off now," she demanded. She got off his lap and helped him out. As soon as they were off she looked at his erection. Olivia had a good idea that he was big, but good Lord he was bigger than what she expected, and she couldn't wait until he was inside her. She claimed her spot back on his lap, and they continued with the foreplay, but they both were almost to aroused for anymore. Elliot could feel the heat coming from her core, and moved her panties aside and felt with his hand just how wet Liv was. "Seems like someone is really ready for me," he chuckled. Olivia jolted at the touch of his hand on her sensitive part lips. He stuck a finger inside her and started pumping in and out of her. Then he put another finger inside and started rubbing her nub while kissed her deeply.**

 **Olivia couldn't take it anymore. She could feel her body start to shake and she needed to let go. "Baby, let go for me," and at the sound of his words her walls started to tighten and she could fell the shock run through her whole body. If this man was that good with his hands, she couldn't wait until hid member was inside her. Olivia ran her hand down his member, and started stroking him, and a moan escaped Elliot's lips. She was proud that her man was just reacting to the touch of her hand. They both had enough of this and Elliot tore Olivia's panties from her body. Then Olivia pushed the hem of his boxers to release his erection out. They both started kissing each other hungrily while Liv aligned her core with his member. She eased herself on him and could feel her walls stretching. "Fuck, you feel so good El." Olivia threw her head back, Elliot was in heaven as he felt her start to move on his shaft. If he would have known that Olivia felt this good, he would have not waited to make a move on her. They were both meeting thrust for thrust, both in ecstasy. They both felt their orgasm coming. "Baby, I'm about to cum." "I'm right behind you," said El with clenched teeth. Olivia let go and her eyes rolled back from all the sensation she was feeling, and the pounding that Elliot was giving her. She couldn't believe that it was this good. As their highs were coming down Olivia let her head fall to Elliot's shoulder. She didn't want to move just yet. Elliot held on to her while drawing circles on her back. Olivia loved the feeling, but it was getting her aroused again, and she didn't know if she could go another round.**

" **El, you're going to have to stop that unless you want me to get off your lap," Olivia gave him and ultimatum.**

 **Elliot stopped the movement of his hand, "Liv, that was amazing. If I wasn't so tired I would take you up against the wall right now, but you wore me out."**

 **She leaned back and had a smirk on her face, "I was that good, huh? Well you weren't too bad yourself," she teased him.**

 **Suddenly Elliot stood up with Olivia still on him. He walked towards the wall and started kissing Olivia hungrily. "I'll show you not too bad," as he started kissing down her neck and then took one of her breast again inside his mouth. Olivia was in complete shock, but she wasn't complaining, and as much as she was tired she wanted this more than anything.**

 **Elliot released her breast and took the other in his mouth, moans escaping from her mouth. Olivia was already ready for him and Elliot felt himself hard too. With that he started thrusting up into Olivia's core. It was rough and hard just like she had imagined it would be. Elliot was relentless and never let up. "Faster, harder, El. Ahhh don't you fucking stop, don't stop," screamed Olivia. This was the best feeling they ever felt. They were made for one another. Their orgasms came fast and strong. Olivia couldn't believe she was having her third orgasm already. It was like Elliot knew which spots to hit, and this was their first time being intimate**.

If this is how it was going to feel like every time they were together, they didn't know how they were going to keep their hands off each other. They were in it all the way together.


End file.
